World of Femslash
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Alright guys so I decided that what I was going to do is a bunch of One-Shots featuring your favorite femslash pairings. I wanted to do this to help me practice more with femslash and I want you guys to decide which pairings I will write..It can be any diva/knockout from TNA, WWE or anywhere else.. So Review and Request or PM me with your request(s) I just might do them. Rated K-M
1. Mickie X Maria

**Author's Note: Smackdown 1/29/2010. Thanks CallMeJoz for giving me inspiration to try new couples. Michelle McCool and Layla take things to far on Smackdown. They continued to torment Mickie James. Maria has had enough and will try to cheer her friend up, no matter what it takes. Cute little one-shot I came up with while taking a break from my black widow story. A little thing, I HATE what they did to Mickie.. if it was Vickie.. it would be hilarious. It was clever but immature.. Femslash, don't like don't read.. This is how I thought Smackdown should have happened since Maria was feuding with them too..**

**Rating: T for language**

**Pairings: Maria/Mickie**

**This story is complete fiction everyone belongs to themselves or WWE.. sadly. (I want to own Maria and Mickie lol, they are so beautiful.)**

**Maria's POV**

Great another week on Smackdown, and another week I have to sit here and watch those bitches run their mouths about my best friend. Who are they you might ask? I will told; it might be hard though. Every time I say their names; it makes me want to vomit. Ew, I felt like I just threw up in my mouth a little bit, yuck.

I stared at the monitor when I heard that theme song that makes me want to be deaf. Ok, I will give you a hint. She is blonde, tall, the Women's Champion.. that's right. It's Michelle McCool. She walked onto the stage and held her title in the air and then threw in over her shoulder. She walked down the ramp with a big grin plastered on her face, despite being booed by all the fans. She walked up the stairs and into the ring. She sat her title at her feet. She grabbed a hold of a microphone and spoke, "Thank you! Thank you! Listen people! Being the kind and considerate girl that I am. I literally did of my fans of a huge favor last week. I sent Piggy James back to the barnyard for good..like for good good like gone forever good; she ain't coming.." She pointed to a little girl in the crowd. "Ohh don't be upset sweetie, I mean, she is home now right where she belongs. Ya no, no, no plus.. plus.. plus if ya'll are anything like me." She looks in the audience and then gives a disgusted face. She continued, "Ew,not that ya'll can be anything like me. But I am FLAWLESS, but if you can just imagine being like me just for a second." She smiles even more then before. "I can't stop smiling. Take a look, take a look.. " She motions with her hands for everyone to look at the titantron.

"That bitch!" I mumbled while watching a video about last week's Smackdown. Laycool decided it would be funny to throw a 'good bye party' for Mickie. They had junk food on a table in the ring. They also made two 'portrait' cakes of Mickie; they were shaped like pigs. How mature, what are they three? Mickie and I fought out LayCool as best as we could, but Beth decided to attack me, slamming me shoulder first into the ring post. The video starts by showing Beth, and Layla holding Mickie while Michelle has a pig cake. She makes a pig noise and then plows the cake into Mickie's face. You would think it would stop but of course not. Michelle decides to grab the punch bowl and pour the punch all over my best friend. They proceed to place more cake on her head leaving Mickie to begin sobbing in the ring. Her eyeliner and mascara dripping down her cheeks. She walked up the ramp still crying with the fans trying to comfort her before she ran into the back. End of Video... Michelle, you are the most disgusting creature to come out of hell.

The crowd's boos were getting louder by the second. Michelle laughed and then spoke again, "Ha ha ha! Aw! Thanks all folks! Piggy James career! She came. She ate. She cried. She ate some more, and this piggy went wee wee wee all the way home." The crowd booed again. "Oh oh no ya'll are upset, I didn't mean to make ya'll upset. I mean I would be upset to if I didn't get to see me defend my title against Piggy James at the Royal Rumble." Every time she says that name; I want to go out there and bashed her face in. I would make her look like a real pig. "I would be mad too! That stinks I am sorry guys, I am sorry." She turns and looks at the fans. "But hey, hey, hey, hey, listen I got good news. I am a fighting champion and all ya'll know that. No need to thank me, it's just who I am. But being a fighting champion, I'll tell you what, I have got an idea. If there are any girls back there in the diva's locker room, that think they can take my title away from me. I say let's do it, right here, right now. Come on, I am not going anywhere. If you are not scared, come on, I am right here!"

I hope someone kicks your ass and takes that title for you; you worthless piece of space. She continued to look at the stage and a expression of shock came upon her face when another familiar tone echoed through the arena. I can not believe this. It's her! It's Mickie! I couldn't help but smile and Michelle looking on in disbelief. My expression changed from excited to furious as I saw Layla coming out in a fat body suit to Mickie's music and Layla was wearing a pig nose. I balled up fists. I wanted to do something about this. Mickie is my best friend and I hate bullies, especially these two. Michelle started to burst out with laughter as Layla made her way onto the stage. Layla moving her hips and smacking her thighs. She then decides to turn around shakes her fat butt when Michelle pointing an laughing. Seriously? She waddles her down toward the ramp and pulls a donut out of her breasts. "Last week I couldn't stop crying.. ohh *snort snort snort snort snort*...cause I didn't get enough cake."

"But I made two for you, I made two cakes." Michelle said to 'Mickie'.

"It wasn't enough. Hey, is that a hotdog?" 'Mickie' said walking toward a little kid in the audience.

"Focus! Focus!" Michelle yelled turning Layla's attention back to the blonde.

" Listen, if you think cheat me out of my title opportunity, to make me first line for all the buffets across the country. You are saddenly mistaken, MICHELLE!" She had to snort with that to. Are these girls really this stupid? My god! I don't want to sit here and watch this. I want to do something about this fuckery.

Layla starts to take bites out of the donut while she is walking toward the stage, "I-I thought you would like it; I mean all the food you could eat. I am sorry! I was trying to help."

The Mickie impostor walked up the steps and unfortunately; she spoke again? "Yay! Yeah! Oh, I am so tiirreed; dancing made me tired and I am starving!"

"You're starving! Hey, go get her pizza, people don't be lazy! You wa- uh- pepperoni?

-"

"Look! The Jenny Craig is working, I lost five pounds this week."

Layla started to climb into the ring through the second rope. "Oh, somebody lied to you! You didn't lose any weight! Where at?" Layla got purposely stuck on top of the middle rope. "Oh, oh, you need help; you need help. You need help?"

She rolls onto the mat and finally and gets up and moves her hips and spins around. "Look five pounds!"

Here I will just some it up for you what happens. I am not going to stand this any longer. Time for me to take some action. Michelle slaps the half-eaten donut out of Layla's hands. Michelle drops the microphone and turns around to see 'Mickie' with another donut. She grabs the donuts and the slides out of the ring. The offical rings the bell and this 'match' is underway. The match was not even worth watching. It only contisted of Layla chasing Michelle around the ring for the donut. Michelle gets into the corner. The woman in the body suit charges toward the blonde. The blonde trips her and gets the three count. The British woman falls onto of Michelle. Michelle finally gets the older woman off of her and pushes her toward the floor.

"OHHH a donut!" Layla yells as she grabbed the donut and falls on the floor. She continues to eat it on the floor.

LayCool made their way up the ramp and they froze as my theme music hit. They backed away as I made my way onto the stage and blew my signature kiss. I glared at LayCool "You guys are so annoying! I can not just stand here and watch anymore of this crap." The crowd cheered more and more. "On a serious note, it is time for some Real Talk."

"You can't use our words we are-" I heard one of the women say before I cut them off.

"No, no, no! We don't care we you say. I am tired of sitting on the side lines as you torment my best friend. I know your secret Michelle." Michelle cocked her head. "Oh, you dont know what I am talking about. I will remind you. I saw Michelle getting her weight check before she came out here and-"

"Woah woah woah woah! Maria, shut up! They don't need to know this."

"They do! Do you guys want to know?" The crowd erupted in cheers. "Michelle McCool weighs more than Mickie! She just doesn't show it because she is so tall. So if that is the case, shouldn't we be calling you Michelle McMoo?" The fans and commentators started laughing.

"Don't you talk to her like that! She is the-" Layla began to speak.

"Shut up LayBah!" Her facial expression was completely hilarious. She was completely shocked. "Get it LayBah! She sounds like a sheep; everything that comes out of her mouth is completely annoying." Everyone started laughing once again. "Ok, guys we are going to have a little fun. This side when I point to you, you say McMoo. This side you will say LayBah when I point to you. Ready?"

I pointed to the left side. "MCMOO!"

I pointed to the right side. "LAYBAH!"

"Okay, guys! I am going to get out of here. Keep going back and forth. Have fun!" The crowd cheered as I walked to the back. I had to admit that felt good. I could hear them going back and forth torturing LayCool. I was so happy.

I made my way back to my locker room; I opened it up to see Mickie waiting there. "Mickie?" She was sitting on the couch facing the montior. I heard her sniffle ocassionally.

She turned to me. I saw her masscra running down her cheeks once again. I sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace. This whole 'Piggy James' thing has really gotten to her. I know it was just a storyline but LayCool has made it personal outside the ring. "Thank you Maria." She wiped a tear away from her eye.

I reached over on the table and grabbed a kleenex and wiped the make up smears from her cheeks. "Let me get this for you. Thanks for what?"

"For defending me from.." She chuckled, "LayBah and Michelle McMoo.." She smiled finally that is what I wanted to see.

"There is that smile I always love to see. They had it coming."

"They are right though I am not as pretty as them. I am just a p-"

"No, No! Mickie, don't let them get to you. You are not fat like they make you out to be. You are a beautiful woman. Maybe you are not a toothpick, at least you do not look like a barbie doll." Mickie chuckled. "You have them curves that everyone loves; you are not flat like they are," I said with a saucy wink. I leaned toward her and placed my forehead against hers. Our noses touching. "You are beautiful, no matter what they say."

"You mean that Maria?" Mickie couldn't help but blush at the younger woman.

"I know so." I leaned in and pressed my lips on the older woman's. Mickie at first didn't really responded. She was flustered; her cheek became a lovely shade of pink. She returned the kiss. We broke the kiss after a few more moments. I smiled. I has always had a crush on the Virgina native; I just hope she wasn't to confused by that kiss. Mickie blinked a few times and giggled. "You okay, Mickies?" Mickie only responded by attaching her lips to mine once again and laid me back on the couch. I wrapped my arms around the brunette's neck pulling her closer; deepening the kiss I have been longing for so long. We broke our kiss once again and I asked, "How about we go get some ice cream and watch some movies back at my motel? Is that okay?"

Mickie nodded, "It's a date." She stood her and grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me off the couch.

We walked out of the locker room, enlacing our hands together, not letting go. I looked at the shorter woman. "Mickie?"

"Yes Ria?" She looked over at me.

"Always remember, You are beautiful, no matter what they say." I lean over and gave her a peck on the cheek. The brunette smiled now knowing that LayCool can not bother her anymore about her weight. She knows that one person is on her side and will always be there for her.

**Author's Note: THE END! This was something I thought of this morning. I had to sit there and rewatch the video OVER AND OVER again to get the dialogue. All happened on Smackdown until Maria came out. I just thought it would be a cute pairing. Just tell me what you thinking.**

**Oh, Kady if you have any ideas for the Edge X Lita one-shot let me know.. I need an idea..**

**Review.. Suggest.. All that jazz.. I MIGHT do requests if I like the pairings so don't be shy to PM me..**


	2. Announcement

Alright guys so I decided that what I was going to do is a bunch of One-Shots featuring your favorite femslash pairings. I wanted to do this to help me practice more with femslash and I want you guys to decide which pairings I will write..It can be any diva/knockout from TNA, WWE ir anywhere else.. You can even use my own OC Daisy Sanders for these as well.. Here is her information and those who read my stories knows who she would/might go good with..

Name: Daisy Sanders

D.O.B June 16th 1982

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 138lbs

Hair color: Natural brunette

Eye Color: Hazel

Body Structure: She is skinny but curvy (she has them big hips) She has 36C breasts.

Hometown and resides: Knoxville, Tennessee

**Here is what I need:**

**Pairing:**

**Rating: from K-M**

**Brief Summary:**

**Example that I can think of at 2am**

**Pairing: Angelina Love/ Velvet Sky**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Angelina hasn't been herself lately after losing her Knockout's Title to Gail. Velvet hates seeing her best friend like this and wants to do anything she can to help.**

**(I know it's a sucky summary but its 2am and the only couple I could think of.)**

**So Review and Request or PM me with your request(s).. I just might do them..**


End file.
